


Fireworks

by Moch_ii



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moch_ii/pseuds/Moch_ii
Summary: Fireworks filled the sky as Tim smiled at him one last time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this so I apologize for any mistakes.

The sky lit up, full of colors.

Kon only blinked, hues dancing and sparkling.

It was beautiful, the sparks weaving themselves through the blanket of blue.

The colors reflected off his eyes, his warm smile cracking and breaking.

His mouth moved, but Kon couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t hear his soft voice whispering, it’s okay.

Kon wanted to grab him, envelope him, hold him until the bodies beside him were gone. But he watched as the fireworks melted into red. He watched as Tim’s eyes became dull, the vibrant colors wrapping around his body.

  
One by one, the pops far away became silent as he listened to the dripping. Down his forehead, out from the hole in his chest, leaking out his nose. The red, making itself known, tainting his once pretty face.

~~_He is still pretty, right?_ ~~

The sky shattered, he watched as the color drained from his crystal eyes. Tim’s soft skin becoming pale as he fell forward.

He started to hear the yelling, the red dripping from sky and the fireworks turning into debris.

Kon wanted to cover his ears, stop the screaming, but he realized the blood coating his fingers. He shuddered, falling to his knees as the reality dawned on him.

Robin, Tim, Timmy, Timothy. His dear little bird, was gone.   
  


_Gone gone_ _gone._ Kon discovered that the blood on his hands was that of Tim.

His breathing became ragged, unsteady. He crawled over to the still body.

Wrapping his arm gently around Tim, he cradled him like a baby. Holding him tight, whispering words of promises and love into Tim’s ears.

He cried quietly, nudging his nose in the crook of his neck.

He promised, repeating his words millions of times, he promised he would never leave ever again.

He felt something penetrate his stomach, coughing crimson out.

  
He wouldn’t die, he can’t die.

Kon desperately wished he could, die with Tim. His best friend, his Robin.

He whispered, softly.

  
_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> He wanted to run.  
> Away away, to fly away away.
> 
> He wanted to run, cowardly Superboy. Getting scared because someone died?
> 
> They wouldn’t understand, wouldn’t understand.   
> It was Tim, his little red bird who couldn’t hold his hand anymore.
> 
> So he ran, up up and away.  
> Holding the body of his bloodied red bird.
> 
> Cowardly Superboy.


End file.
